better life
by masternelly36
Summary: lucy was ignored for 6 years! she is sick of it with the right timing and a fateful encounter she can turn things in her life around. lucyx oc.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy pov

I walked in the guild and slumped down on the counter. A bear, mira. I asked. She ignored me. Typical! I said to know one in particular. I kicked the doors open and left I wasn't dealing with this crap right now. I slammed open my doors and started packing my stuff. i got my draws out and looked at my pink pajamas and sighed. I threw them in the trash. Im not that pathetic weakling I used to be I thought bitterly. I layed on the bed looking up at the cealing. Nothing has changed they ignored me for 6 years I only stayed at the guild for one reason and that was the job requests. I mean why else would I be there I mean they ignored me for six god damn years. I had gotten a whole lot stronger though I could summon about three spirits at once. And with that thought in mind I drifted off to sleep.

Timeskip: next morning

Lucy pov

I woke up and it was about nine in the morning. I jumped out off bed and got changed. I wore black skinny jeans with black boots I had a chain looped around my jeans I was also wearing a white tank top with a black biker jacket. Thats more like it I thought. I grabbed a black ribbon and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I walked up to my desk and grabbed my keys and whip. I stuffed them in a navy blue shoulder bag and I sent my things to the spirit world. I climbed out the window and jumped out. It was actually pretty fun. I ran of to the guild with the chain on my jeans jingling around every step I took. Eventually in know time at all I came to a stop at the guild. I kicked open the doors and walked up to masters office I didn't bother knocking whats the point? He is obviously going to say come in anyways. I waltzed in and he looked startled. Remove guild mark now. no questions asked I said sternly. He mumbled a ok and removed it. I walked to the door. Don't tell a soul I left got it? I ordered and walked out the door. I stomped down the stairs not that anybody would give two craps anyways. I kicked the doors open and made my way to the shops I bought some white spray paint and made my way back to fairy tail guild again. I snickered here is a little present as well before I leave I chuckled. I wrote in big bold letters fairy tail is a guild of idiots and chucked the spray paint can in the river. I then took a picture of it and was very pleased with my work. I made my way to the train station and dozed off.

Mam, mam please wake up I felt someone nudge my shoulder. I woke up and was met with the train conducter. Were are we? I asked. Were in nuki town he replied. I dashed straight out the door. I was half across fiore I shouted in my head mentally. I rushed towards town and bought supplys I would need I also bought some throwing knives and i hid one of them in each of my boots I don't know why though I just thought it would be cool and you never know when someone would suprize attack and throwing knives would be childs play for me if I could use a whip I could also use the knives. I walked across town kicking some stones every now and then and made my way to a hotel. Room for one just for tonight I asked keeping on my poker face. After I got my key I slowly walked to my room. I unwinded and made myself at home and slowly drifted away to dream land.

Timeskip: next morning

Lucy pov

Crap I shouted as I shooted out of bed. I was suppose to be out of here in less than ten minutes I quickly got changed into what I was wearing yesterday. Stupid alarm didn't go off I cursed. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the hotel. I rushed down a path and went past a lady whom had scarlet hair eating a strawberry cake. Tchh why is she here I hissed under my breath. No matter I don't even know who she is anymore i smirked. I carried on running to the forest. Im thinking hand to hand combat with loke today I inwardly smirked. Imma kick his ass I laughed.i rushed in the forest. And started by doing some jogging then I started climbing trees and finally doing some hand to hand combat with loke. i huffed. I new I would kick his ass I snickered I walked deeper in the forest and found a cave. Good enough I sighed I grabbed one of my throwing knives and waited near a lake planning on getting some fish as if on que a fish jumped up above the lake. Bingo! I snickered. I threw the knife and it hit the fish dead on and it was pinned on a tree. I yanked the dagger out and grabbed the fish. It was actually pretty big. I brung it back to the cave and got some sticks. I then started cooking it. Wow your pretty good! I heard a cold voice like my own. Yeah whats it to you? I glared coldly while turning around there was a girl my age she had the same sought of figure as myself. She had platinum curly blond hair that went just below the shoulders with brown eyes a shade darker than my own. She had a black biker jacket just like my own with a navy blue tank top. She had black jeans with rips and black boots also like my own. Who are you? She asked me again. I should say the same to you I replied keeping my poker face. I reached inside my boots and so did she. I grabbed my throwing knives and got into a defence position. She also reached inside her boots and also grabbed throwing knives. Damn I mentally cursed. Who are you what are you doing here? She asked venom lacing every word. I sighed if we were to throw down with the same weapons it could get pretty damn messy. I put my knives back in my boots. Lucy heartfillia I introduced staring daggers at her. Yours? I asked coldly. Ellizabeth she replied sternly. Last name?i I asked … well I asked inpatientlly. Heartfillia she replied. Sielence filled the air. Heartfillia I chocked. Your my c-cousin I asked. Obviously she gave me a "duh " look. Unshead tears filled my eyes and I pounced on her giving her a hug. She tenced up at first but then gave in and we both cried in each others arms for god knows how long. After that we had fish talked. Napped. Talked and napped again.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeskip: next morning

Elizabeth pov

Me and luce got changed in the same clothes as yesterday and decided to go into town to celebrate. We walked out off the forest and went in every shop we could find buting everything in site. Im hungry wanna get ice cream? I asked sure thing luce replied smiling. We looked up and I saw three figures coming towards us. A red head. A pink head and a guy with raven hair. Crap I heard lucy curse.

Lucy pov

Crap I cursed. Lizz ( Elizabeth) gave me a questioning glance. There my old team mates I hissed. Oh right. She hissed back our tones getting colder by the second. Wanna get a bit of revenge? Lizz asked. oh yeah I snickered. I grabbed my throwing knives and so did lizz. I threw mine at erza. The knives grabbed her clothes and she was sent back pinned to the tree. What the? Erza started. She looked up at me and I put my hands back were they were before I threw the daggers. Why you! Natsu shouted rushing towards us. Now, now pinky I suggest you slow down lizz snickered she threw the knives and now pinky was pinned up against a tree. Grr! Gray let out a low growl. As he also rushed towards us readying a punch. I grabbed another knife from my right sleeve and lizz grabed one from her left sleeve. Ill let you do the honers lizz smirked chucking me the knife. I threw the knifes at him. Pinning him to the tree instantly. I walked to erza. Let us go immediantly! She shouted. Shut it titania! I spat planting my foot in her face knocking her out instantly as well as breaking her nose. I dare you to do that again! Natsu shouted. I gave him a lucy kick in the gut him also being knocked out instantly. I looked over at lizzy and gray . lizzy was giving one of her good old lizzy punches. I grabbed the knives that pinned natsu to the tree and he fell to the ground. Grayy! Sama! Juvia shouted coming out of her hiding place in the bush. I didn't even turn around I through the daggers and she went flying into the tree pinned. I walked slyly over to her. You're a idiot all of fairy tail Is I began in a sickly sweet voice. The way you let your magical power run free even a monkey half across fiore could sense it. I carried on giving her a cold glare oh and before I knock you out it was me who spray painted the guild. I snickered and kneed her in the gut. I grabbed the dagger's as she fell to the floor. I chucked the daggers over to lizz. There your ones I smiled. I went over to gray and pulled the daggers from his shirt as well. He like everyone else also fell to the floor. I put one up my sleeve and chucked the other to lizz. I then went to erza I took the daggers out again and put them in my boots. Lets go! I replied happily like nothing happened cake or ice cream shop? I asked. cake shop I think lizz replied happily. We went over to the cake shop and scanned the shelves. Me and lizz snickered this is also part of revenge. We will take every strawberry cake you have! We shouted at the same time. Lucy for us they only had six left and wouldn't get a new supply of strawberry in two weeks. Oh yeah we laughed

Erza pov

Lucy kick I heard the girl shout as I heard natsu grown in pain. Lu-cy I whispered as a single tear slid down my face.

Lucy pov

My and lizz were exstatic having so much strawberry cake. We should go on the train! Lizz said practically bouncing up and down. Were? I asked bouncing up and down as well. Crocus! Lizz smiled. Sure lets go. We then took off running.

Timeskip: 4 days

Lucy pov

Me and lizz were finally in crocus and we were looking around town. Why did we come here again? I whined. I don't know I guess we were to hyper to do anything lizz replied shamefully. Hmm I brushed shoulders with someone and I saw my life flash before my eyes and all of a sudden for that split second everything went in slow motion. What the? I questioned myself. The girl had a figure identical to lisannas. She had midnight black curly hair that reached her waist with her fringed pinned up she had bright silver eyes and a loose sky blue tank top with black leggings and black ballerina shoes she turned around and we locked eyes. Lucy? Hello? Earth to lucy? What! I snapped out of my thoughts. You seemed to have spaced out a little lizz replied with a worried expression showed clearly on her face. Its nothing I assured her come on lets go! Were? I don't know a magic shop I suppose. Sure thing lizz replied. We went in the nearest magic shop we cold find. There isn't anything. Wait maybe we should go to a perfume shop and get new scents. Im almost certain they will try to track us down because we hurt there members I explained. Good thinking lizz complemented. Thanks. We rushed in the perfume store. i got mint and apple and lizz got cherry and sinamon we put the perfumes in my bag and carried on walking. We should get new shampoo too lizz suggested. Good idea i replied. We then went in the store and I boughtsome new shampoo for the both of us. Mine was apple and lizz managed to get the last cherry one. Oooh lizz there is another magic shop lets go I dragged lizz away from a store she was about to go in. we will meet again my lovely tope bag I heard lizz whisper. I just rolled my eyes. ( by the way lizz is also a celestial mage she has pisces and libra) we went in the magic shop and went to the weapon section. Ooh I picked up some black leather gloves I tried them on . aah I see you've found the strength gloves the shop owner came up to me when you put it on your strength becomes unbeatable he explained and walked off. Well I already have pretty good strength so im good I said ripping the gloves off I then walked around some more I then found two beautiful swords. One had a pure white hilt and gard I fell in love with it instantly I picked it up. Defianantly mine I thought excitedly. I then looked up and saw the other one it was also pure white but it had different designs on it. Ooh definantly something lizz would pick out. I went to the next ile and lizz was looking at different swords when she noticed me . I got the sword and gave it to her. Thought you might like it I smiled. Eeak sshe squealed in happiness as we purchased the swords it also came with a leather strap so we could get it when we needed to. We then went out of the store. Wow 3 throwing daggers and a sword next thing ya know we will be hiding guns under are pillows! Lizz joked. Yeah or our sleeves I joked as well. So what are we gonna do? I asked. don't know maybe hargeon next? If we travel around it would be harder for fairy tail to track us down! Lizz mused. Yeah but we don't have a whole lot off jewels either and we need jewels for food and water! I argued back. You can also get virgo to cook us food and get us drinks. Good point lucy huffed. We made our way to the train station. Two tickets for hargeon please I asked in the nicest voice I could muster.

Juvia pov

What the I got up and regained my memories. Lucy I cried as I started tearing up. We made her like this I cried. But she didn't have to change either and she heart gray sama. I must get revenge. Grr I got up and put a water dome around gray erza and natsu so I could get the guild and tell them what happened so I can start plotting revenge I smirked.

Elizabeth pov

Once me and luce got on the train we started chatting about random stuff. once the train stopped and we came off we started looking around.

Lucy pov

Me and lizz started looking around and then I saw a girl crying wait that was the girl from before the one I brushed arms with. I rushed over to her and started patting her back. You ok? I asked the girl looked up. I know you she started you were at crocus the other day. Yeah whats your name I asked. im raven moonlye whats yours? She asked im lucy heartfillia and my friend here is Elizabeth heartfillia were cousins, anyways its nice to meet you I smiled. Nice to meet you two are you travelling mages? Raven asked. kinda it's a long story if you want we can explain it over coffee sound good? I asked. sure thing. lizz replied. Ok raven smiled. We went to a coffee shop and we all ended up getting hot chocolate instead after I explained how everyone ignored me and how I met lizz she started opening up. Why were you crying anyways? I asked well I was in the sabertooth guild and they threw me out for being weak it hurt a lot because the person who did it was sting and I had a madger crush on him and he actually pinned me to the ground and forcefully removed my guild mark raven sobbed. Im sorry I rubbed her back in comforting circles and so did lizz. So if you don't mind me asking how did you end up in sabertooth anyways? Lizz started. You know salamander from fairy tail? Me and lizz nodded our head. I was living in a home in a town in crocus and he blew my house up and then my mom and dad went to a near bye bank to get money for some repairs and they were in a car accident and died. I didn't have know money so I lived in the forest for a couple of years training myself to get stronger so I could join a guild and get money. And then I thought I was finally strong enough. I went back into the city I was new so when I walked in the sabertooth guild I had know idea how cruel they were. Raven explained. I clenched my fists this was all natsus fault if he didn't blow up the house that wouldn't have happened .grr hes just made me hate him even more it also adds another reason why I shouldn't have killed him when I had the chance. God dammit stupid fire freak! I mentally cursed. I could see lizz was thinking the same thing. So do you want to travel with us? Lizz asked. really? Ravens eyes lit up. Totally I agreed. You guys just made my day! Raven exsadurated . so were two first? I asked lizz. how about koahoa? Lizz suggested. Sure I agreed. Have you used that new perfume yet? Lizz asked. no not yet we don't really need to at the moment I replied. Yeah good point lizz huffed. I used mine a little yesterday because I panacked anyways raven what magic do you use? i asked changing the subject . hmm I use time ark if you felt everything go in slow motion its just a side effect you see when people first touch me that happens she explained. oh ok I repied and lizz nodded her head. We finally arrived I smiled happily. We made our way to the last seats they had and we wear across from a guy who had blue hair a shade lighter than jellals with a few black streaks in it. He had navy blue eyes and he was puking in a paper bag.. I dove into my bag and found motion sickness pills and gave one too the guy who was puking I hovered it in front off his face. If you have this you wont have motion sickness even though im a stranger . he took it anyway. He ate the pill and I waited five seconds. Then he was up. Thanks what was that? He asked. motion sickness pills you take one before you go onto a type of transportation and you wont get sick I explained I then gave him a box full of them. Keep it we don't have motion sickness oh thanks. Whats your name? he asked. my name is lucy heartfillia this is Elizabeth heartfillia my cousin I said gesturing to lizz and this is raven moonlye I said gesturing to raven. Whats yours? I asked. haru black he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

So what are you doing in koahoa? I asked. I don't know I got kicked out my guild for being so destructive. I was depressed so I went in a bar now I was drunk and I was pissed got on the train and ive been here a little over a day now. He explained. Oh ok. Anyways what are you doing going to koahoa? He asked. well you see to make this quick. I was in the wealthy heartfillia family, but my mum died. My dad started abusing me so I ran off and met natsu in hargeon he got me into fairy tail and we had loads of adventures then we got sucked up into a anima and we found ourselves in edolos some stuff happened and we found out that edoloses lisanna was really earthlands lisanna so she came back and then everyone started ignoring me for six years. Even my closest friend levy. I couldn't handle it so I ran away I met lizz, found raven and now met you I quickly explained. Oh ok, do you know were a dark guild named death devil is? Haru asked. hmm yeah that's in koahoa! Raven replied. Really? You wouldn't mind showing me there would you? Haru replied a little to happily. Why would you want anything to do with a dark guild? Lizz asked suspiciously sending a cold glare rivalling erza's. well you see I have a little sister named ashly and she was kidnapped and forced to do there bidding and I was hoping I could get her out he gulped. I narrowed my eyes. Your obviously a dragon slayer and if shes your blood sister then what magic does she use?.i am not a dragon slayer just because I have motion sickness. me and my sister can do shapeshifting and teleportation. I gave him a suspicious glance but shook it off it was quite obvious he was telling the truth. Lizz snickered I cant wait to beat someone up its been so long she squealed under her breath. Who says were beating anyone up? I glared coldly still keeping my poker face. She turned and put her poker face on while glaring at me too. Who says were not beating anyone up? She snapped back at me. Glaring contest I heard raven mutter under her breath. We glared for five minutes straight before we couldn't take it know more we shut our eyes closed for god knows how long because when I opened them I heard next stop is koahoa. Me and lizz rushed out the doors quickly followed by raven then haru. Me and lizz came to a stop and let raven come in front .lead the way to death devil raven were going to blow that place up I snickered. And im going to get a limited edition punching bag for only a limited amount of time ooh the horror lizz explained inhaling sharply. Wait why are you going to death devil? I thought you were gonna leave me there? Haru spoke sending me raven and lizz confused glances. Were going to help you get your sister back raven explained. And I have come up with a perfect plan I added smirking. Basically were going to go to the side off the building and haru is going to use teleportation hes going to open the window from inside and were going to climb up we find your sister and plant a bomb in the way we came in before we come out I explained happily. That's a pretty good plan lizz praised. I smiled. It was very hard to get raven to praise you but not if you are her cousin and her best friend aka me. Raven and haru gasped she actually praised someone raven muttered. Y-yeah! Haru added. Hey luce is my cousin and best friend don't act so suprized. Lizz added putting a arm round my neck. Anyways come on lets go! I hollered. Lizz sighed lead the way raven. Gladly! She smiled.

Ravens pov

Im so happy I have found three true friends maybe even a fourth if I become friends with harus sister ashly. I came to a stop. Were is it . I looked around . there! I shouted in glee. We made a sharp right and the we were running down a straight path for a while I turned left . were here I said looking at a well built building that looked beyond old. Here goes nothing I heard haru say as he teleported inside.

Haru pov

Here goes nothing I muttered as I teleported inside .this place gives me the creeps i thought as a shiver mae it way down my spine. I looked at my surroundings by the looks of things I was in a bathroom it was quite run down and it had a rather large air vent. I opened the window. Come on up! I whisper shouted. Don't have to tell me twice lizz snickered. I rolled my eyes when she was not looking. I helped raven up as well. Is that a blush I see on her face. Nah probably nerves getting to me. I mean I didn't have a good sleep either so theres that as well meh I wont ponder on it.

Raven pov

Haru was helping me up and when are hands connected my cheeks heated up. Why am I blushing?! Why am I blushing!? Why am I blushing!? I mentally screamed in my head. No! no! no! this is not happening. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw lucy smirk. Crap! She saw. My life is over! Noooooooooooooo! She is gonna tell lizz and lizz is evil! She will tell everyone!

Lucy pov

Omg is it just me or are those to like perfect together! I couldn't help it I had to smirk sooner or later! Man lizz is going to love this gossip! I cant wait to teez her as well!

Elizabeth pov

Man what is up with those two today. Ra ( raven) looks like she is about to face death and lucy cant stop smirking. I want in on gossip to! Uhh whatever ill force lucy to tell me later.

Ravens pov

Why wont this stupid blush die down! Act naturally, naturally! I screamed in my head

Lucy pov

Stop smirking! God dammit stupid face!

Haru pov

Da hell?

Lucy pov

Stupid face doesn't do jack I muttered. What? Liz questioned. Tell you later

Ravens pov

Tell you later, tell you later that sentence kept ringing in my head. Noooooooooooooo! I screamed in my head as my blush darkened. Stupid face I muttered.

Lucy pov

Anyways is the cost clear? I asked. let me check haru suggested he got on all fours and looked under the crack in the door. Yup he replied. We creaked the door open and looked in every single room until we went round the corner. This is the last one I muttered. We creaked the door open to see a little eleven year old girl on the bed. She looked a bit like wendy but a whole lot like haru im pretty sure shes ashly harus sister. She had blue hair with black tips tied with a black bow. She had dark blue eyes with a oversized light blue jumper with a burgundy skirt and a pair of converse with gray socks reaching her knees. Hmm! She looked up in suprize and her eyes started to water with ushead tears. Haruu! She shouted leaping over to him jumping in his arms. Ashlyy! He said catching her and spinning her around. Im so glad your hear she cried. Haru put her down and hugged her. Do you know were the dark guild is? He asked. mhmm there downstairs having a meeting that should be ending in about four minutes she explained. Weres the bomb? Lizz stepped in. its in my bag. Lucy sighed taking it out and giving it to her. Oh ash (ashly) meet lucy heartfillia, her cousin Elizabeth heartfillia and there friend raven moonlye. Hi! We all chourused. Im ashly black nice to meet you ashly introduced. Do you mind if you show us to their meeting room? Raven asked. no need I can teleport there and leave the bomb without being seen haru explained grabbing the bomb. Good luck! Raven smiled. Don't die on us! Me and lizz said at the same time. Don't worry he rolled his eyes. And disappeared. We waited for a few seconds then he reapered. Umm there kinda after us he rubbed his head. You idiot I smacked him on the head. Owwie he whined. Come on I know away out. He started running we ended up in a bathroom and locked the door. He pointed to a massive air vent if we can open it up we can escape! Sure ok raven agreed. Let me get a crack at it lizz snickered readying a punch. I put my hand in front of her. I have a better and less louder way I explained. I dove into my lue shoulder bag and pulled out cancer. Open gate of the crab cancer I summoned. What do you need ebi? He asked. open the air vent lizz ordered. Yeah please cancer I agreed. Sure thing ebi. He picked the lock. Then with a boost from lizz I was up. Then lizz was boosted up by raven. Raven by ashly, ashly by haru and then raven and ashly helped haru up. And then we heard a loud bang. The bomb must have went off I sighed. Yeah lizz replied with her poker face. Ahh I see the outside I grinned. Really I will teleport there haru replied. I will to ashly agreed. Then they were gone in a puff of smoke. Lucky idiots I huffed. Yeah don't have to tell me lizz huffed back. Hmphh! Raven pouted. I stopped were here I just need to break this down and we can climb down. I punched the air vent hard. I waited a couple of seconds and then it crumbled to pieces. Here we go I climbed out and landed perfectly on my feet. Followed by lizz and raven. I think we should go and book a hotel room for the night ashly sighed. Yeah I agreed. Once we were at the hotel and raven and haru fell asleep I started gossiping about how she blushed to lizz ad ashly. Eeak they make the perfect couple ashly gushed. So that's why you were acting weird earlier lizz hollered. And we soon fell asleep.

Timeskip: next morning

I got changed into some skinny jeans my boots fingerless gloves and a white crop top. Ashly had some skinny fit black tracsuit and a loose white tank top with converse. Lizz wore her boots with black skinny jeans and a black shoulder less top. Haru wore a burgundy top with converse and black skinnys. Raven wore a red and black dress shirt with her black ballerina flats. Lizz was munching on ice cream for the sixth time today. I groaned and kicked her off the sofa. What the hell! She death glare and I rolled my eyes. You're an ass! Lizz grumbled storming off. Whatever I groaned kicking my legs up on the table. Hey lu! I heard I turned around and saw ash (ashly) hopping over to us and taking a seat next to me. Hey ash ready to go train? I asked. yeah I heard her as she smiled brightly. Haru! Get your ass out hear I yelled. Fine he grumbled stomping off like a child. I lughed hesterically and raven just blushed and giggled. I adverted my attention to her and took a picture lol! I inwardly grinned. How adorably I sighed. Ready! I heard a muffled shout from haru. Okkk! Ashly shouted back as we got our stuff and made our way out the hotel. Or hell hotel! As ashly liked to say because they didn't serve her favourite chicken. We made our way outside and I inhaled the deep scent of fresh grass. Were we going? Lizz muttered. Probably the forest I grinned back. Lets go! Raven shouted. Yeah! We all shouted and raced to the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Timeskip: next day

Raven pov

Stupid, stupid, stupid! We just arrived at the forest and its night time and the girls made me share a god damn tent with haru! Ooh there gonna pay even if I have to hunt down a boy by force! I grunted ad got into my favourite navy blue pajamas. And I hopped into my sleeping bag. Mmhmm I nuzzled into the warmth and drifted off to dreamland.

Timeskip: next morning (so soon I know)

(still) raven pov

Grr! I let out a low growl as the sun hit my face I didn't want to wake up right now I was having the best dream! I was dreaming that I was being taken away by a prince I cant remember his face but he had blue hair with black streeks and I remember navy blue eyes as well. Wonder who it could be? I pondered. Aaahhh! I heard a scream. I shot out of bed as quick as I could. I rushed towards the voice. It was lucy and ashly and they were stuck in a net why? Raven! Get us out ashly screeched. Umm uhh ok why don't you use your daggers lucy? I asked . well we were only going out for a jog didn't think id need them she explained. I flicked my wrist and the tent was gone. How you do that? Ashly gasped clearly astounded. Its part of my magic I control time so I used my magic to the time before it was made I explained grinning. Impressive lucy smiled. We went back and I got changed into my usual clothes and woke up haru up. Wake up you lazy buttttt! I screamed kicking him hard on the side. Whoo goes! He shouted waking up startled. I just laughed and walked out. Why youuu! He got up and started chasing me everywere. Stop it! I yelled. Noo its pay back he shouted back. In your pjs!? Yess! He replied.

Lucy pov

I snickered as I watched rave with her unavoidable future as she got tackled to the ground by haru. And although it was quick I did see there lips brush. I just grinned like a maniac. Weirdo I heard lizz mutter as she walked past me. I just rolled my eyes. Lucy chop! I shouted as I slapped her upside the head and walked by her. Hey! She yelled running after me. I bet you cant catch me I snickered. oh yeahh! lizz challenged. come on stop fighting and lets go already! I heard a shout it was raven. I stopped what I was doing and got back to work.

timeskip : 2 days later

lucy pov

it had been 2 days and we finally had a steady routine. I was currently doing fire wood, raven and ashly finding food and lizz and haru setting up a camp. how I wish to be in a town with real food and real beds and ooh! lucy! I snapped out of my day dreaming. your shoe is catching fire stop daydreaming! lizz shouted in my face. aahh! I yelped jumping backwards. that's more like it now get back to work lizz snapped. fine whatever bossy boots I rolled my eyes. grr! your gonna pay for that! lizz shouted while tackling me to the ground. let go! I screamed as I got tickled to death. never this is what you deserve! mwahaha! she laughed manically. evil person I shuddered. what was that? she glared. nothing I quickly responded gulping.

no ones pov.

damn it! a boy screamed thumping his fist on the ground. I was this close he growled. he had spiky white hair with black streaks and cold black eyes he was wearing gray track suit bottoms and a plain white t shirt. god dammit I will get those god damn bandits.

 _cliffhanger ha. sorry this chapter was short I just did not know what to write after this and I haven't updated in a while so I felt like I should upload this chapter anyways. see ya tomorrow!_

 _masternelly36_


	5. Chapter 5

_special shout out to_ justanothercrazyreader for giving me some ideas! I don't own fairy tail but I sure do own this story!

raven pov

I sighed as I groggily got out of bed and slipped a top over my face. this week has been crazy. lucy wont stop teezing me about what happened its all so annoying why cant she just drop it already? I got out of the tent and walked deeper in the woods I closed my eyes as the wind picked up around me. I loved to relax for a bit I have been dealing with a crazy haru and a manic lucy for a week and lizz wont do anything. "i don't want to get in the middle of this" she always says. what a lame excuse. I swayed side to side and put my hands behind my back. I fluttered my eyes open again only to have a hard boink on the head. I slipped into unconsciousness as all became dark.

timeskip: 3 hours later

raven pov

I fluttered my eyes open. I was tied up against a tree. god dammit I sighed. I flicked my wrist and turned back time to the time before the rope was tied. I shakily stood up and ran back into the woods. luckily for me the clearing were we all camped out was near I could faintly hear some speech. all I could hear was calm down and she is fine. it was obvious they were talking about me. I was at least out cold for at least 3 hours since the sun was right above me. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. stumbling every now and then until I finally reached the clearing. guys im back! I smiled shyly taking in a shaky breath . were where you!? lizz asked running over to me and hugging me tightly. I was walking in the woods I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I was out like a light. I quickly explained. who could have done this? lucy gritted her teeth. im so glad your back raven! haru came out of no were and started squeezing me like no tomorrow. get ... off...cant...breath. I managed to speak before I suffocated to death. oh sorry! haru yelped immediantely jumping off of me. its fine I smiled warmly. no im sorry he apolagized rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. I giggled and turned back to a smirking lizz and a grinning lucy. I sighed here comes the teezing I mumbled biting my bottom lip. what a cute romance seen lucy squealed. that was adorbs lizz added as they ran around fan girling. hmphh I pouted. don't pout you look cuter when your smiling haru beemed. yeah thanks wait what? I asked a bit surprised. I said you look cuter when your - he stopped immediantly and I could feel heat rush to my cheeks. not the blushing again! I mentally screamed in my head. I looked up at him he looked frozen and was also blushing. I let out a half hearted giggle and walked off to my tent not wanting to be in this situation anymore. I pulled out a book and started reading for god knows how long. it was about a princess lucillia who ran away from home and met a traitorous dragon she brefriended him not knowing his reputation and he used the princess for popularity in other towns. until another princess lisa came along in the dragons eyes this princess was more beautiful so he started to get to know her, ignoring lucilia in the proses. lisa and the dragon soon got married and lucillia ran away yet again. she then found refuge in the woods and met new friends along the way. she met a huntsman and soon fell in love with him and they all lived happily together for the rest of there lives. hmm seems a lot like lucys life I mumbed closing the book shut and getting out the tent for fresh air. hmmm I hummed fluttering my eyes closed and stretching my arms. a hand covered my mouth. I was startled and jumped back a bit landing on someones foot. oow! a boy with white hair yelped. what the- who are you? I started. heath kaze and im hear to capture you. he replied coldly staring at me with nothing but a murderous look in his eyes. w-why? I haven't done anything wrong! I shouted back at him. your a bandit aren't you? I am most certainly am not! I shouted back unshea tears brimming in my eyes. how do I know hat you aren't lying? he shouted back sending me a suspicious gaze. im not even from here! me and my friend came to this forest to get stronger because we got kicked out of our guilds we didn't even know there were bandits running around! I screamed in his face. fine ill let you off the hook on two conditions he started. curiosity built up in my eyes. what? I asked not wanting to go to prison for something I haven't even done. number one, you help to find the real bandits. mmhmm I nodded waiting him for two state his second condition. number two, you let me and my two friends take shelter with you and your friends in the tents. sure you can ill just explain the situation to my friends while you get yours I replied back smiling warmly at him.

cliffhanger!

what did ya think? it was short ( but sweet keep in mind)

I know I have not updated in a while and im truly sorry I was a bit low on ideas. see you next chapter :)

masternelly36


	6. Chapter 6

hi guys this chapter is all about romance and it gonna be epic mushy moments and lucy blushes. remember I don't own fairy tail but I own this story.

lucy pov

raven! lunch is ready! I shouted. coming! she called. um well lucy I met this guy today. ooh do I sense a love triangle?! I asked teasingly. no,no, nothing like that! she yelled back. I sighed carry on. he kinda tried to capture us a few times. like when you got stuck in the net with ash and when I got kidnapped. he thought that we were bandits so that's why he did it. and well he said he will let us of the hook if we et him and his comrades camp out with us and help them find the real bandits raven explained looking at the ground. well I didn't want to go to prison, and I most certainly didn't want to go to trial either id most probably have the whole of fairy tail pleading me guilty for what me and lizz done to erza, natsu ,gray and juvia. but the more the merrier I suppose. don't worry about it, the more the merrier right I giggled. yeah I suppose your right. raven giggled. do you mind telling the others? I asked. sure she smiled. I walked over to my tent and started to straighten it out. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. hmm? I turned around. and I saw a guy with white hair with a black streak he had the most beautiful black eyes that I have ever seen it was like I was swimming in a mysterious ocean of darkness. hi Im lucy heartfillia! I managed to utter out. heath kaze! he replied back. we sat there just stairing in each others eyes for god knows how long. do I sense love I the air? lizz asked smirking popping her head through the unzipped tent doors. no you don't! me and heath shouted at the same time. that's to bad you guys are sharing a tent . she smirked running off. stupid lizz I muttered. I looked at heath and took in his features man h was hot totally my type I didn't realize I started drawling and he noticed so I muttered out chocolate strawberries so he thought I was day dreaming. he waved his hands in front off my face. lucy! what! I shouted pretending to be snapped out of my day dream. you were daydreaming he replied. thank god he bought it! I mentally screamed. oh sorry! I apolagized. its ok you were day dreaming about chocolate and strawberries? oh yeah it my favourite I replied truthfully. ive never had chocolate dipped with strawberry I always have the chocolate before I even get a chance. he replied back. is chocolate your favourite? I asked eagerly. he chuckled softly at me and I was almost set n a trance again. yup! he replied. I just got an idea wait a second . I rushed out the tent. gate to the maiden I open thee virgo! I summoned. yes princess? she asked. can you get a movie lacrima, strawberrys and chocolate? I asked . yes princess. she puffed back to the spirit world only to puff back in the matter of seconds. hear you are princess. she gave me a bowl af strawberrys and another bowl of melted chocolate. and a lacrima. I stumbled over to the tent. what have you got there! heath asked. a movie lacrima, chocolate and strawberrys. I replied . how do you set it up so fast!? he asked with pure curiosity in his eyes. virgo got all of it from the celestial world. im a celestial wizard I have 10 golden zodiac keys and 4 silver celestial keys. I replied giving him a heart warming smile. I put the lacrima down and the strawberrys and chocolate. what movies do you like watching? I asked. I like horror movies. we could watch a horror movie I smiled shyly. crap I hate scary movies what am I gonna do! I screamed in my head. I timidly set up a horror movie and sat down next to heath.

heath pov

lucy is so nice. she barley knows me and she go's out her way to have fun with me. what was her last name heartfillia? what if we got married and her name turned to lucy kaze? lucy kaze I like the sound of that. wit what in hell am I thinking! we are not getting married any time soon. na-ah we hardly even no each other. so lucy why are you camping out here anyways? I asked her starting up a conversation. oh well I come from the wealthy heartfillia family and when my mom, Layla died. my father started abusing me. verbally not so much physically. I was sick of it so i ran away. i done anything i could to help in the ity by gaining money doing jobs even though i didn't belong to a guild or anything. soon i bumped into a fake salamanderi fell under a love charm spell. but natsu the rea salamander broke the spell i was under. by walking diretly in front of me. i treated them to lunch and later i was sudo charmed by the fake salamander bora. i ended up going to his party and he was going to make me work for him in bosco. natsu jumped in through the ceiling and saved me and the other girls. he took me to fairy tail and we had many adventures with my other two friends gray and erza. but then we went to a parallel universe edolos. once we came back we brought back another girl, lisanna who everyone thought died 2 years before. then everyone ignored me. i put up with it for 6 years i would have left as soon as a month was over but i needed money so i ended up staying at the guild to do jobs. i met lizz in a cave i soon met raven haru and ashly and then you guys. lucy explained. wow im sorry. i don't need your pitty don't worry kay. lucy smiled. sure. i wont worry i smiled back.

i hoped you liked this chapter and im thinking lucy x heath and of course haru x raven you will meet the rest of the ocs tomorrow. i hoped you liked the chapter.

masternelly36


End file.
